Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is represented by numerous modes of measurement of the equine's hooves, precedent to shoeing, the purpose being to eliminate guesswork and/or trips to and from a given hoof to the anvil and return while developing a shoe. This art was earliest represented by Murray U.S. Pat. No. 789,100, dated May 2, 1905, by W. McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 839,181, dated Dec. 25, 1906 and by the Patent to A. M. Yates, U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,348, dated Oct. 24, 1916. Of similar characteristics are adjustable horseshoes, represented by P. Harsem, U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,695, dated June 7, 1932 and L. Bucalo U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,679, dated Oct. 21, 1975.
In none of the art however, does one find a satisfactory, readily portable hoof-sizer adapted to infinite irregularities in the hooves of horses which are to be shod. In the art of farriery, it is known that no two hooves are the same. On a given horse, various irregularities to the pared hooves develop and change from the time of foaling to demise. These irregularities cause the conscientious farrier concern, as it is very difficult to develop the shoe without an excessive number of trips back and forth, with shoe in hand, from the pared hoof to the anvil, whereby a given shoe may be shaped.